Rose, tu dis ?
by Hano-nym
Summary: Le plus horrible des OOC ! Quoiqu'il y a eu pire... Enfin. Kiba a fait l'erreur de briser le coeur de trois collocataires en promettant le Soleil à chacune. Comment vont-elle se consoler ? Yuri lemon, lemon... Que de citrons en folie !


_Rose, tu dis ?!_

Genre: OS, OCC, PWP, UA, Yuri, Lemon [R]  
Personnages du manga _Naruto_, par Masashi Kishimoto.

___________________ 

-Connard !

Une gifle de la part de la blonde percuta la joue de Kiba.

-Enfoiré !

Logiquement, Hinata aurait du le frapper à son tour , mais elle fut plus original, elle lui donna un baiser languoureux en prenant le soin de le mordre très fort à sa fin. Puis, la rosune laissa son chakra se concentrait dans son point et envoya Kiba se casser une côte sur le mur d'en face.  
Les trois jeunes filles rentraient alors à leur domicile commun, après avoir réglé son compte à celui qui s'était moqué d'elles. Une fois toutes les trois dans leur salon, elles entreprirent une drôle de conversation,

-Il préfère laquelle de nous ? Demanda la blonde.  
-Arrête, on va pas se disputer pour lui ...  
-Je pense que c'était moi, intervint Sakura.  
-Et pourquoi cela ?!  
-Une chatte rose, c'est vraiment original et très excitant.

Ino ne put retenir son hilarité alors que Hinata réflichissait à la chose, elle n'avait jamais pensé au fait que son amie était rose partout. Et cette idée humidifiait une partie de son corps,

-Je peux la voir ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Bien sûr que oui... répondit la rosune, sensuellement.

Sakura détachait sa ceinture alors que la brune s'avançait vers elle. Elle entreprit de l'aider à détacher et à baisser son jean. Hinata jetta un regard au bas de la rosune, ses mains étant toujours posées sur la fermeture- ouverte- du pantalon. Ino reprit son sérieux et se dirigea vers la brune de manière à appuyer son ventre sur le dos de celle-ci. Pendant que le byakugan d'Hinata scrutait l'intimité de Sakura ses yeux étant quand même plongés dans les siens, la blonde se mit à embrasser le coup de la brune qui, déjà désireuse de plus après ce qu'elle avait vu, bascula sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Sakura-chan... Ta chatte est plus qu'excitante. Sussura Ino.

Un petit rire s'échapa de la bouche de la concernée, alors que la main d'Ino se tendit vers la bouche de Sakura, y pénétra de manière à ce que cette dernière la suce. Elle ferma les yeux et dégusta la main de sa camarade. Puis la blonde aventura sa main, qui commençait à briller d'une lueur verte à cause du ninjutsu médical qu'elle avait décidé de pratiquer, dans le pantalon de Hinata. Le simple contact de sa main chaude par le chakra sur son vagin lui procurait un plaisir intense.

-Ino-san...

Mais la brune avait l'envie de parcourir de sa langue l'intimité rose de Sakura. C'est pour cela que sa main vint se poser sur celle de la blonde, qui commençait à faire des cercles la faisant gémir.  
-Les filles... murmura-t-elle.  
-Qu'y a t-il Hinata-chan ? Demanda doucement Sakura dont les doigts se dirigeaient doucement vers la poitrine de celle-ci.

Ino, elle, commençait tout juste à dévorer le coup de la brune.

-J'ai envie de vous... continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

La blonde retira doucement sa main de l'intimité de son amie, puis elle la lécha sensuellement sous le regard envieur de Sakura qui s'allongea sur le lit pour invitation et retira son tee shirt qui révéla sa poitrine généreuse, son jean toujours ouvert. Ino monta à son tour sur ledit lit et alla se placer à la tête de la rosune qu'elle prit sur ses genoux avant de retirer son propre tee-shirt et sa jupe pour se retrouver habillée seulement de ses sous-vêtements. Ino entreprit alors de dévorer les lèvres et la langue de Sakura, à l'envers puisqu'elle se trouvait à sa tête.  
Hinata retira complètement le jean de l'alongée, elle se plaça à son tour sur le lit entre les jambes de Sakura qu'elle caressa doucement de ses mains pour enfin arriver sur le sexe de la rosune, dont les gémissements de plaisir redoublaient. Elle commença alors à embrasser innocement les alentours de son intimité, ensuite elle retira le string de Sakura de ses dents. De son byakugan, elle pouvait observer ce qu'Ino faisait à sa proie : elle et la blonde étaient alors en compétition. Qui donnerait le plus de plaisir à Sakura-chan ? La brune avait certes l'avantage de l'endroit, et c'était pour cela que sa langue se baladait dans le sexe de la rosune avant de la pénétrer complètement; les cris saccadés de celle-ci se faisaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rapprochés, et une de ses mains guidée par celle d'Ino touchait la pointrine de son amie blonde. Elle jouissait dans la bouche d'Hinata, puis cette dernière releva la tête et se lécha les lèvres, dans un sourire.

-Whoa... Saku-chan, lui murmura-t-elle.

Tandis qu'Ino lui massait les seins tout en l'embrassant sauvagement et un peu partout. Sakura avait calmé ses gémissements, ce qui ne plu pas tellement à Hinata qui se dépêcha de mettre deux doigts dans sa propre bouche puis de pénétrer le vagin de son amie presque violemment. Elle retira ses deux doigts puis en rajouta un troisième, elle commença alors des vas et viens rapides qui arrachèrent à Sakura- qui s'agrippait aux draps- un pur orgasme. La blonde se positionna devant la bouche Sakura de manière à ce que cette dernière la lèche. Elle n'avait pas l'air réticente à la proposition, elle qui faisait bouger le lit par ses mouvements de plaisir que lui procurait Hinata. Elle entama alors la sucette que lui proposait son amie à l'intimité blonde, lorsque un être innocent fit son entrée dans la chambre.

-Ah... Hum... Désolé...  
-Grand... Grand frère Néji... souffla Hinata qui, rappelons le, était entre les jambes de Sakura dont la bouche était dans Ino.

La brune ne put retenir un spasme violent de surprise.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Ino, qui n'avait pas l'air de se soucier du malaise de la situation.  
-J'ai appris pour Kiba-kun... Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez... répondit-il en essayant de regarder dans n'importe quel autre direction.

Hinata était à cet instant rouge écarlate, et son seul souhait était celui de pouvoir maitriser le doton afin de disparaître sous terre.

-Ca va très bien ! Dit Sakura sur le même ton que la blonde, on a pas besoin de mecs après tout.

H.

Février 2009...


End file.
